federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natanu Sei
|gender = Female |status = Alive |affiliation = Klingon Empire }} Natanu Sei was a female Orion who lived during the 25th century. She served in the Klingon Defense Force aboard the in 2409. Because she was mixed-race – half- and half- – she was generally scorned by others of her species. Biography On stardate 83832.9 (2409), she accompanied Kardok's to Nimbus III searching for an Orion Syndicate boss, Hassan the Undying. When Kardok failed to obtain information from Two of Eight, a proprietor of Paradise City, he determined to search elsewhere, but Natanu recommended staying within the city until a nearby sandstorm blew past. Another citizen of the town, named Horace Jones, then sent them to some ruins to the north that turned out to be a dead end. Upon returning to Paradise City, they encountered an away team from the , who were down on the planet for an entirely different reason. The two groups joined up, and they spoke with a former peacekeeper, named Law, who agreed to show them the way to Hassan's base of operations in exchange for asylum. In order to better conceal themselves – at Natanu's suggestion – they split into two groups upon reaching the hideout. Natanu led one group while Tlaszh led the other. At the entrance of the Shangdu, a nightclub run by Hassan, they encountered an Orion bouncer who openly insulted Natanu for her half- heritage. Kardok offered her encouragement, telling her the other Orion was not fit to walk the same ground as she was. Once inside, Natanu's team made their way into the main lounge and sat at a table. Jason Fredricks and Kardok were posing as Natanu's slaves, so they were made to sit on the floor. While they waited, Natanu ordered some drinks to make them less suspicious. Vance L'eher then decided to covertly gather information from patrons around the room while the others remained at the table. This quickly proved to be a mistake, as he was found by Hassan and forced into his arena. Natanu and the others attempted to save Vance, but Hassan and his bouncers beat them down with little effort. Hassan subsequently ordered them all to be thrown into the ring along with Vance. Traits Personality Natanu had a cunning but fun-loving personality. She suggested the joint s should split up to avoid suspicion, and she played the part of slave master quite well (she teased Jason Fredricks and Kardok, who were pretending to be her slaves, saying they were "so well behaved"). She also seemed to be quite offended by insults thrown by another Orion, who called her pathetic for being a " ". Kardok came to her defense, stating the Orion bouncer was "not fit to walk on the same ground as her," and she blushed in response, indicating possible romantic feelings. Appearance Natanu was considered a "half-breed" because her father was a , while her mother was a . This pairing gave her paler skin than full-blooded Green Orions would have. Appendices Background and trivia *Natanu originated as a bridge officer for ' character, Kardok, on . She was originally named just Sei, but Capt gave her a first name when writing . *She is the fifth member of the crew to be introduced. *Her name is pronounced as nah-TAH-nu SAI Appearances * * Notes and references Navigation Category:Orions